Don't Go
by soren333
Summary: Sakura is getting married but not to Sasuke. Will he be able to tell her how he really feels about her? PLZ R&R! It will mean a lot to me.


"**Don't Go"**

**WARNING:** This is not of my own creation! I found this story on another site a long time ago and I have yet to find it here. All rights and respect to the original author.

Now read on!!

**I'm not a perfect person.**

A man stood outside a church. He had black eyes, and hair. He was wearing a tuxedo. He had rented it jus for this event. It hurt him so much to be here, but he had to come. He needed to see her. Heck, he needed her!!

But she had chosen someone else. She hadn't chosen him. She hadn't. Even after all her years of loving him, she had finally decided that loving him was wasting her life away. He remembered the day she admitted she didn't love him anymore. It was a cloudy day, he remembered. The clouds were about to burst when she ran up to him.

**As many things I wish I didn't do.**

(Flash Back)

**But I continue learning.**

"Sasuke-kun!!" He turned to her; a hint of annoyance flashed his features. "What?" He asked. "Um… I just wanted to say… I'm sorry." He raised an eyebrow. What on earth was she talking about? At that moment it began to rain. He suddenly realized she was crying. Her tears mingled with the pouring rain. "I'm sorry… you're a great person, but I don't want to love you anymore. I can't. I can't spend my life following you when I know you really don't care! I can't." He stared at her. "You've rejected me so much. I'm sorry for being annoying back then, but I won't always be there for you anymore. I'm sorry." And she walked away, leaving him staring after her in the rain, alone. All alone.

**I never meant to do those things to you and so I have to say before I go **

(End of flash back)

**That I just want you to know**

The young man stood in front of the church, shaking his head at the memories. He didn't want to remember that day. She had been so sad that day, and the countless weeks afterwards. Today was a happy day. She was getting married.

**I've found a reason for me. To change who I used to be.**

It wasn't until after she admitted that she was tired of loving him that he realized he deeply cared about her. Everyday he saw her, he felt this emptiness inside of him, and it wasn't until he was eighteen that he finally figured it out. Now she was getting married to someone he didn't even know!

**A reason to start over new. And the reason is you.**

Married. How he hated that word. It was what was fully taking her away from him. Once this day was over, it would be completely hopeless for the two of them. Yes, he loved her, but she had changed over the years. She didn't love him anymore.

**I'm sorry that I hurt you.**

Sasuke trudged into the church slowly. Everyone was excited and happy for Sakura her new husband. Why didn't he feel that way? He answered his own question. He loved her. She didn't love him back. And now another man was ripping her away from him before she knew how he felt. He settled into the church wallowing in old memories.

**Its something I must live with everyday**

The wedding started. Sasuke didn't pay attention to anything. He didn't care who the bride's maids were; he didn't care who the best man was. He didn't care!! He only wanted to see her. The wedding march started, the doors opened, and he saw her. Standing next to her father with a small smile on her face. She wanted this day to happen, he didn't.

**And all the pain I put you through I wish that I could take it all away.**

If only he hadn't made her cry to many times! If only he hadn't acted like a coward when he realized his feelings. What if he told her? If only he didn't act like a bastard. If only he… his mind spun with possibilities and what ifs and if only.

**And be the one who caches all your tears.**

He watched her carefully, trying to catch her eye, he didn't. She was focusing only on her husband- to- be. Sasuke felt a pang of pain when she walked right passed him. She was leaving him alone again. And he was hurt. The wedding ceremony ended. He wanted to talk to her, but he couldn't until she was alone.

**That's why I need to you to hear.**

Photos were taken of her and her husband. She smiled in every one. She had definitely chosen someone over him. He was long gone in her past. He was only a memory to Sakura.

**I've found a reason for me. To change who I used to be.**

It was during the recessional that Sakura had a moment to herself. She stood out in the country club's garden and smiled at the day's events. She was happy. Suddenly, she felt someone behind her. She turned, and there he was. Her first love. His hard eyes bore into her's and she felt that she was losing herself in those two dark pools. She swallowed and spoke.

**A reason to start over new and the reason is you.**

"You came." She whispered. "Yeah." "I'm glad you came." She meant it and smiled slightly. He didn't answer her. Instead he studied her. Minutes passed and the two of them were lost in there own world for a while. For Sakura it felt like ages. He spoke again.

**And the reason is you. And the reason is you**

"I'm sorry." She stared at him. "What?" Was he really saying sorry? And for what? He stepped up to her and held her tightly. "What?" She asked again. "I'm sorry if I ever hurt you before." He told her. "You don't have to-" She was cut off. "Yes I do. If I wasn't such a bastard before I would be the one making you happy right now."

**I'm not a perfect person. I never meant to do those things to you**

She was speechless. And then she understood. He was apologizing for all the times had rejected her. She felt hot tears in her eyes, and she hugged him back, crying. "I'm sorry." He said again. "Its okay." She managed. "I love you." There he had finally told her how he really felt after all these years. Sakura was shocked. "I have to go… you have someone else now…" He said. She just stared up into his face. "Goodbye." He told her, there was a burst of smoke and he was gone.

**And so I have to say before I go. That I just want you to know**

Sakura began to cry. He had cared about her! All along! She tried to stop but the tears only flowed more. Why was she crying over him when she had someone already? Then the answer hit like a wave. She still loved him. And would forever care about him. "Wait...!" She said, but he was long gone.

**I've found a reason to change who I used to be a reason to start over new. And the reason is you.**

Suddenly, her new husband appeared in front of her. He was surprised by her expression. She was crying. Why? The two of them looked at each other for a while. "I… sorry! I'm just so happy for us so I'm crying." She told him. Her husband sensed she was lying. He would ask about it when they fully alone together. He smiled. "Alright… come on! Everyone wants to see you dance." He said. "Okay." She replied. He took her arm and led her inside. But she still managed to look behind her one last time. Her eyes searched for him, he wasn't there. She sighed, and turned her attention to where she was being led.

**I've found a reason to show a side of me you didn't know a reason for all that I do.**

Sasuke watched her walk away. He had been hiding in a tree, still watching her. He was sad as he watched her walk away with her new man, but he had a reason to live now. He would start a new life for her sake and his own. At that moment, he felt something wet on his face. What was it? His hand came up and he saw that he was crying. He quickly wiped them away and focused on leaving the country club. He took a step, and another. And her slowly disappeared into the darkness.

**And the reason is you.**

Hope you guys liked it!! The song is "The reason" by hoobastank

Please review and try not to hate me because its not my own work. Thanks for taking the time to read this.

Soren333


End file.
